Proposal
by DemitryDagger13
Summary: Just a small One-Shot of Raffe being confused on "Human Customs" when time comes for him to propose to Penryn Note- Image is not mine! Thank Google Images for it


RAFFE POV-

Three years. It was three years with Penryn- by the angel! The time had come… I was ready to go a step further with her and make an honest woman out of her. But how?

My Watchers had been out and had organized the return of all angels, and life was back to normal. Well normal for humans that was… I was still struggling to understand human traditions, but as it was, with Penryn's help. I was slowly understanding everything…everything except marriage. I figured who else better to ask than human boys. Tweedle Dee and Dum.

Sitting down with the two over coffee (my new favorite thing, besides Penryn) I took a deep breath… "alright you two, I think it's time I vow myself to Penryn… what do human women customarily find pleasing?" I asked skeptically.

The boy grinned wildly, "you're ready to pop the question to Ryn?!" Dum asked. I nodded slowly… pop the question? Dee cracked his fingers, "well first, Raffe! You better get that girl a rock!" he declared.

"uh… a rock?" I arched my brow, Dum nodded quickly "a big one! She deserves it!" they agreed in unison. I nodded, "trust me, she'll understand!" Dee reassured me. I nodded, "alright, thanks guys" I said and said our goodbyes; and with that I was on my way.

A rock? A big rock? I suppose I could go through Debris- Mountain, as Penryn called it. I know I could find a large rock, hell I'd find a boulder for her!

Debris- Mountain was a large pile of left over and useless debris from the take down, that had very little use or hasn't been used yet, or hasn't been disposed of yet. Glancing around, I lifted up old cars or walls; nothing was right! Continuing my search I refused to stop until I found the perfect rock.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Finally! After searching up and down, there it was! It was broad, big, and an odd round, it was a light grey with specks of dark grey and brown rippled through it. Something about it just seemed to glow and I could only imagine Penryn's joy at seeing what a magnificent rock I picked for her.

Heaving it onto my back, I'm glad our house was only a short distant away. But for Penryn, I would have circled the Earth while carrying it.

Arriving at our cottage house, I placed the boulder carefully in our backyard, glancing at the watch on my wrist. 1 more hour until Penryn was home. Rushing for my last touches I wanted to make tonight perfect.

PENRYN POV-

With a long, tired sigh, I pulled up to our cottage, placing my Jeep in park.

Grabbing my bag, I went to the door just wanting to cuddle with Raffe by the fire, maybe a bubble bath. The door was locked. Dammit. Being too tired to dig in my bag for my keys, I went around back. And damn was I shocked!

The soft glow of candles, on the porch; with an amazing smelling dinner and desert. With an even more amazing, dressed Raffe standing beside it!

I walked over to him, and he grazed my cheek with a kiss, "welcome home. I thought I'd do something special for you" he kissed my forehead. I hugged him, "w- wow! It's incredible!- What did you do?" I eyed him curiously, waiting for some sort of bad news.

He chuckled, "nothing, love. I just wanted to do something special for you… plus there is more" he walked over and put a gentle white and silky blindfold. Taking my hand, he walked me carefully down into the grass and bit further. "Raffe, is this the part you end up murdering me or something cuz' this is super creepy" I said. He laughed, "no, I'm not killing you. I could never dream of hurting you, ever. It's something completely different" his words made my little heart flutter.

We came to a stop, "now, Penryn. I've put a lot of thought into this… and I mean it" he said. I nodded, slowly the blindfold loosened. I was pressed against his chest and felt his heart racing!

The blindfold fell. In front of me was a string of lights, around a… rock. "W- wow…" I said slowly, I was extremely confused. "Well?" He asked hopefully. Was this like some Arch-Angel tradition? I chewed my lip, "uh… I don't know what to say, Raffe… um… what's it for?" I asked softly.

Raffe had a hardened expression on his face, "isn't this what you human women want? A rock?" he asked. My hand went to my mouth as I thought about it.

Candles. Dinner. Desert. Suit. Blindfold. Well Shit.

"A- are you… are you p- p- purposing?!" I shuddered. Raffe grinned weakly, "… will you?" he asked quietly. I gasped and jumped into his arms, kissing him "of course bird-brain!" he twirled me around, kissing me.

Once he set me down, I asked, "so like… is that how angels purpose?" he shook his head, "no… angels don't wed. They hold a battle when a female is fertile, and who ever fights till the end and wins, gets to impregnate her" he said sweetly. I gulped, "gee… I sure hope you never won" he chuckled "no, I never participated, besides I already won you" he nuzzled my neck.

I smiled, "then why'd you get me a rock? Humans typically purpose with a ring" I stated quietly. He dropped his head, "I'm going to kill those two. They told me to get you a big rock." In that moment I started laughing hysterically, "Raffe! A 'rock' is means a diamond- you know… a diamond ring." I laughed. His face went bright red, and he avoided my eyes… "Yeah. I knew that."


End file.
